6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
Labour Day - Part 1
Labour Day - Part 1 is the 81st episode of 6teen and the first part of the season premiere of the fourth season. It aired on Teletoon in Canada on September 10, 2009, and on Cartoon Network in the United States on April 5, 2010. Jen's mother goes into labor, and the group heads to the hospital. Unfortunately, once there, Jonesy and Jude get distracted by setting up wheelchair races, Caitlin ignores the no cell phones rule, Wyatt can't find any coffee, and it turns out that babies disgust Nikki. To make things worse, Jen isn't showing up, as various obstacles in the mall keep getting in the way of letting her go to the hospital. Plot Main Plot The gang are sitting around the table, contemplating various possible names for the new Masterson-Garcia baby, when Jen rushes up with important news: her mother has gone into labor. At first, the table is panicked, but Jen reminds them that they all have assignments: Caitlin will inform everybody on a list of contacts about the birth, Jonesy will keep Diego and Robbie out of trouble when Courtney brings them to the hospital, Wyatt will get a gift to celebrate the baby's arrival, Jude will take the pictures, and Nikki will make sure that Jude always has his camera on him. When Jude hears about this last job, he is offended–until Jen asks him if he has his camera, causing him to sheepishly give up on his argument. Jen then sends her friends off to the hospital while she leaves to tell her boss that she'll have to take a day off. When the group gets to the hospital, they find out that Emma is in room 216 and head towards it. Before they arrive, however, Jonesy and Jude get distracted by wheelchairs and desert the group in order to play the wheelchairs. By the time any of their friends notice, Jonesy and Jude are long gone; Caitlin suggests calling them, but Nikki warns her against using a cell phone in a hospital. When they get upstairs, Emma's guests have been whittled down to three: Caitlin, Nikki, and Wyatt. Caitlin uses her cell phone when they get to the room anyway in order to call Jen. Emma has good news: the contractions are still far apart. Before Caitlin can inform Jen of much else, though, a nurse forcibly shuts Caitlin's cell phone, as the hospital has a strict policy against usage of cell phones in the building. After Caitlin's phone is forcibly hung up, the doctor arrives, and he, Nikki, Caitlin, and Emma begin talking about worst-case scenarios if Jen doesn't show up. Before they can reach a consensus, Courtney arrives; however, her first act as the pretty sister is to begin flirting with her mother's doctor. Soon, the room descends into chaos that Emma thankfully cannot see: Caitlin is agitated by being unable to use her cell phone, Diego and Robbie are playing with medical equipment, Courtney and the doctor are flirting. Soon, though, things work themselves out somewhat: the equipment that Jonesy's brothers are playing with breaks and Caitlin stomps out of the room, leaving only the situation with Courtney and her mother's doctor. Eventually, though, even they leave, and Nikki is left alone with Emma. Worriedly, she discusses the situation, and finds out that if all else fails she'll be the one to go into the delivery room with Jen's mom. Caitlin eventually gets back, though, and she has news: Jen is in jail! Sub-Plot One: Jen Gets Stuck After Jen gets the day off from work, she sets off for the hospital. As she gets on an escalator, she receives a phone call from Caitlin, who informs her of how her mother is doing. Unfortunately, this call distracts Jen from noticing that her shoelaces are untied–something that she only notices when a boy comes up behind her and points out that her shoelaces have gotten caught in the escalator. This leaves Jen unable to move off of the escalator, so she yells for him to hit the emergency stop and then get something to cut her free. The boy she's with does as requested, but it takes him a while to come back, and Darth walks up behind Jen before her original source of help can return. Needing to get free, she asks for Darth's help, but Darth bargains with her in exchange for his help. As Jen is over a barrel, she gives him what he wants: a recording of her saying "Darth is attractive." With this in hand, Darth sets to work on Jen's shoes, using his teeth to cut the laces apart and finishing up just as Jen's help arrives with scissors in hand. Set free, Jen runs through the mall, followed by her helper. While in conversation with him, though, she doesn't watch where she's going and crashes into a bunch of mannequins. Ron sees this and promptly arrests her, and Jen is placed in the mall's holding cell. She tries to get out by having Ron call the hospital and confirm her story about her mother's pregnancy, but before Ron can verify it, he receives a report of lawbreaking elsewhere in the mall and sets off to stop it. As soon as he's gone, Jen gets a call from Caitlin, who informs her that Courtney is hitting on the doctor, Jonesy has started running wheelchair races, her mom may give birth at any minute, Nikki is freaked out, and–worst of all–she's calling from a pay phone. Jen starts to give instructions, but cannot give many before Caitlin hangs up because a piece of gum is touching her ear. Jen's intended rescuer then shows up at Mall Security. Jen is surprised to see him again, but he has a plan: let Jen out of jail so that she can help her mom give birth. He uses the keys on Ron's desk to set Jen free, and soon the two of them board an elevator in order to escape the mall. Suddenly, though, disaster strikes, as the elevator breaks down with both of them onboard, leaving them trapped. Sub-Plot Two: Wheelchair Races The first thing that Jude and Jonesy do after sneaking off to try out wheelchairs is race each other on them. After figuring out how much fun it is, though, Jonesy comes up with a bigger plan: wheelchair racing to raise money and bring joy to the hospital's patients. Unfortunately for him, the races attract the attention of a nurse, who sends a security guard to break them up. This leads to the security guard stopping them from running races even though he doesn't want to, as he thinks that Jude and Jonesy are nice kids just trying to cheer people up. However, neither of the boys can afford to be kicked out of the hospital, so they run away from the security guard. Sub-Plot Three: Caitlin's Phone At the hospital, Caitlin is ready to keep everyone updated on the status of the birth. Unfortunately, the hospital has a strict policy against cell phone usage, and no matter what Caitlin tries to get around it, her phone always ends up being shut in the middle of a call or text. This persists until eventually, she breaks the rule one time too many and gets her phone confiscated. This leads her to try and use a pay phone; at first she is unable to as she is too disgusted, but when the chaos of the birth process gets to her, she puts on a surgical mask and gloves and gets ready to make the call. Unfortunately, she didn't count on having to protect her ears, and she ends up with a pay phone that has already chewed gum on the earpiece, leaving her with no option but to run away as soon as she communicates everything she needs to and detaches her ear from the phone. Sub-Plot Four: Wyatt's Coffee When Wyatt arrives at the hospital, he's sagging due to not having had any coffee. A vending machine appears to offer some relief, but the coffee it dispenses is horrible. He soon smells better coffee in Emma's room, though, and finds out that the scent is emanating from her doctor's mug of bean juice, which he got from the cafeteria. Wyatt heads over to the cafeteria to get a cup, but finds that the coffee there is bad as well. When he discovers that the reason why is because the cafeteria worker on duty doesn't drink coffee, he realizes that his only hope of getting a decent cup of joe will be to make it himself. He then comes behind the counter to teach Misha how to make a cup of coffee. Unfortunately for him, Misha is far more interested in him than she is in making coffee, and she soon pulls him into a deep, unwanted kiss. When he finally breaks free, Wyatt runs away and decides to instead buy a coffeemaker as a gift for the baby. While both Caitlin and Nikki think the coffeemaker is a bad idea, they're willing to test it out, and soon Wyatt is busy using it to make coffees for Caitlin, Nikki, and of course himself. Quotes *'Jude:' Babies have it made, dude. Free food and transportation, all from the comfort of your very own waterbed. If I was a baby, I'd stay inside forever. Jonesy: Well I'm tired of waiting for her to pop. I can't wait to say hello to little Jonesy Jr. Wyatt: Jonesy Jr.? Jonesy: And what's wrong with that? Nikki: First off, Jen's mom is having a girl. Caitlin: Maybe she'll be called Jen Jr.! Wyatt: Or one of the 12 billion other names. Jude: Maybe you'll both be right. Maybe the baby will be named Jensey! Wyatt: Jensey? Nikki: Ugh. Caitlin: Ew. Wyatt: Worst name ever. Jonesy: Oh, I don't know, how about Wyatt? *'Jen:' (checking that they know their assignments) Jude! Jude: Take pictures! Make sure I have my camera on me at all times. Pictures, pictures pictures. Take pictures of the baby. Jen: Nikki. Nikki: Make sure Jude has his camera. Jude: That's your job assignment?!? Nikki: Sad but true, my friend. *'Coach Halder:' If you ask me, women have it too easy nowadays, with their fancy 'La-man-zee' classes and their...hospitals! And their beds that go up and down! Why, when my mother had me, she was at work. Jen: Really? Coach Halder: Yep. I was born right where you're standing. Jen: Ew! Coach Halder: It was messy. But very poignant. Yep, she just scooped me up and finished her shift. (laughing) I love that woman. She says that's the day I made my first sale. *'Security Guard:' (happy) Sounds like someone's having fun out there! Receptionist:"Fun? Isn't that against the rules? Security Guard: (despondent) Yes. (tearful and depressed) I'll um–I'll look into it. *'Darth:' "Before the invention of tools, man relied on the only cutting device available to him...his teeth." *'Darth:' "Have you considered an odor-eating insole?" Jen: (defensively) These are my work shoes! And I'm under a lot of stress and, um– (whispering) I don't like him. (Darth presses the play button on his Record-O-Pen.) Jen's Recorded Voice: Darth is attractive. *'Dr. Dusty:' You can't use your cell phones here, but there are payphones down the hall. Caitlin: Payphones? Ew. What are we? Cavemen? Nikki: Um, cavemen didn't use payphones. Caitlin: See? Even cavemen didn't use payphones. *'Courtney:' Where is Jonesy? These two brats are making me crazy! Nikki: Great! Oh, Dr. Dusty, this is her daughter. Dr. Dusty: Oh good, you're the breathing coach. Courtney: (chuckling) No, I'm the pretty one. *'Wyatt:' Okay. We load the coffee grounds into the selected tray. Misha: Ooh, so gentle. Wyatt: You can mix a dark roast with a medium roast– (the waitress leans into him) –or not! No mixing. Now we just close the lid and turn it on. Misha: Oh yeah, baby. Turn it on! (She grabs Wyatt and kisses him.) *'Jonesy:' (running away) You were supposed to go left! Jude: I totally left, dude, that's why I'm here with you right now. Jonesy: "Just keep running. *'Nikki:' Where's Jen? Caitlin: Jen's in jail. Nikki: Jail? Emma: Jail?!? (She pulls the curtain back, revealing her disheveled appearance.) Jen...is...in...jail? Caitlin: Do you want me to do your makeup? First impressions are so important, and you don't want the baby to meet you looking like that. Trivia *This is one of the only episodes that's a two-part episode. The other one is the series finale, Bye Bye Nikki? **Both two-parters are in the show's last season. *The rules of wheelchair club parody the rules of "fight club" in the movie Fight Club. *Coach Halder was apparently born inside the Penalty Box during one of his mother's shifts. *Conway has irritable bowel syndrome while Vlad is revealed to have mononucleosis. *One of the mannequins that Jen crashes into looks like Purple Dress Girl. *This episode confirms that the series is set in Canada, as Jen's mom goes to St. Michael's hospital, which is a very famous Toronto hospital. Gallery Ron talks to Jen.jpg|Coach Halder talks to Jen. Wheel Chairs.png|Jonesy and Jude racing in wheelchairs. Stuck Jen.png|Jen stuck on the escalators. Making Coffee.png|Wyatt teaching Misha to make coffee. Payphone.png|Caitlin talks to Jen via payphone. Video Category:Season 4 Category:2 Part Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Videos